


the jack of spades and the queen of hearts

by eva_cybele



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_cybele/pseuds/eva_cybele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a contest, prompt was "ambiguous characters." Vaguely references another amazing sky pirate duo of Final Fantasy fame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the jack of spades and the queen of hearts

Above all, they were partners.

Once, that was all they were, but then he started to see what lay below the surface: her strength, her compassion, her razor-sharp wit, and her humor, drier than sun-baked sand. Sometimes he didn't even know she'd made a joke until hours later.

She could fly an airship as well as he could – maybe even better. He wouldn't be lying if if he said that was one of the main things that pulled him to her. There was something undeniably sexy about a woman covered in engine grease.

Together, they owned the skies. Apart, they were nothing. After all, what was a leading man without his lady?

He would give her jewels that belonged to queens. She would give him decks of playing cards with extra aces.

They would drink red wine and he would boast of the hearts he'd broken, and she would smile at him like she had a secret that was all her own. They would fly west during a beautiful sunset, just to make the moment last a little longer. They would make love on a beach that had never before been seen by man, and she would leave bloody furrows in the flesh of his back. 

He never told her he loved her. 

They had all the time in the world, and all the world in the palms of their hands.

He challenged her to a race across the skies, even though he knew he couldn't win. 

He searched the wreckage of her airship, but he never found her body. The last Setzer ever saw of Daryl was her golden hair, billowing in the breeze. 

He hears her on the wind and in the roar of an engine, tastes her in blood and red wine, feels her in the thrill of a game of chance – but he does not see her, not until he sees the flash in a blonde general's eyes.


End file.
